terraria_rus_fanonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Free Rider
Center *Название подобрал случайно ;) ---- Не так давно, ещё зимой, мне приснилась гоночная игра, про уличных гонщиков, которые удирали от полиции, и сражались за рейтинг, и просто катались, кроме обширного гаража: Двигатель тунинг.png Колесная часть.png|Весьма тонкий тюнинг деталей, и их тонкая настроика *Возможность улучшать гараж, и дополнять места для машин, включая покупку новых гаражей, где можно позволить больше места. *Открытый мир, клубные соревнования, просто гонки и открытые чемпионаты. *Из гонок: Круг, спринт, по воротам на скорость соперниками, драг-гонка, гонка на выживание, длинный спринт с копами - Hardcore, и бездорожье. *Карьера, которая не привязана к игроку, и игрок может заниматься своими делами, 50 разных боссов, это просто хорошие гонщики, которые будут рады с вами соревноваться каждый день, на деньги, и машину. *Машин в игре оказалось очень много, одну из машин, которую я видел во сне я помню четко: 88cb14dc1f02b381-large.jpg|Альфа ромео alfa8c022.jpg|И его улучшенный вид *Не знаю почему я катался именно на этих машинах, соперники ездили на других машинах, которые я слабо помню и видел, ибо я видел только свою машину, а у них были наподобие Acura RSX, Subaru, nissan, Honda, Шевролет, Mazda RX 7-8-9, Тойота Supra 97, и другие популярные модели. *Несколько больших городов, где были странные автобаны с мостами, и неоновые огни, Японию напоминало чем-то, или это такой район был. ---- Автомобили полиций, уровни: *1 - Патрульная машина - Ford CrownVictoria Patrol, ДПС. *2 - Стражи порядка - Ford CrownVictoria Patrol, Блок посты. *3 - Спортивный патрульный - БМВ М3, джип SUV, Вертолет, блок посты, шипы. *4 - Спортивные стражи порядка - Мерседес , Порш - джип SUV, LandRover Sport - Jaggernaut SUV, блок посты, шипы, Вертолет. *5 - Гоночные патрульные - ламборджини, шевроле корвет c7 stingray,LandRover Sport - Jaggernaut SUV, Грузовик - S.W.A.T, тяжелые блок посты, ЕМП блокада, шипы, тяжелый вертолет Wolf *6 - Гоночные стражи - Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Шериф, ламборджини Aventador ЭЛИТА, шевроле корвет c7 stingray - тяжелые, Грузовик - S.W.A.T, LandRover Sport - Super Jaggernaut SUV, тяжелые блок посты, ЕМП блокада, шипы, тяжелый вертолет Wolf. *7 - Гипер-патрульные - Hennessey Venom GT - Шериф, Bugatti Veyron Super Sport ЭЛИТА, ламборджини Aventador ЭЛИТА, шевроле корвет c7 stingray - штурмовые, Грузовик - S.W.A.T, LandRover Sport - Super Jaggernaut SUV, ТАНК - Супер блок, тяжелые блок посты, ЕМП блокада, шипы, 2 тяжелых вертолета Wolf. Погоня чем-то напоминает NFS Most Wanted 2005. ---- О Мире *Некоторые трассы как например длинный спринт, будет занимать 20 километров, что потребует от вас опыта и умений обращаться с машиной. *В некоторых городах, где повороты особенно крутые, пригодится машина с хорошим управлением, иначе придется использовать дрифт ---- *Музыка, из музыки я нечего не запомнил, ибо это было давно, но, поскольку я приписываю в Test Drive Unlimited, то понятно, музыка должна быть клубной, и энергичной, например как Rock'n roll, она работала как радио, по нескольким каналам, которые не были видны мне, опять-же, это только сон: Mayhem - Eggs| .♥.Echo Image - Standing alone.♥.-0| Endless Day - echo image| Chiddy Bang - Opposite of Adults Need for Speed Hot Pursuit official Preview Trailer Music| Bastille - Pompeii (Kat Krazy Remix) (NFS Rivals Soundtrack)| Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) Exclusive| K.Flay feat. Danny Brown - Hail Mary (NFS Rivals Soundtrack)| Tilted- Lupe Fiasco| 08. Digitalism - Pogo - Need for Speed ProStreet OST - Soundtrack| Need For Speed Pro Street - Chromeo - Fancy Footwork (Guns n' Bombs Remix)| NFS Undercover OST - Justice - Genesis| Undercover OST 09 - Circlesquare - Fight Sounds Part 1| Soho Dolls - Right and Right Again (Alistair Whitehead Mix) TDU 2 Soundtrack (HD)| Sohodolls - Bang Bang Bang Bang| *Exotics Deadmau5 - Sofi Needs a Ladder-0| Deadmau5 & Kaskade - I Remember (HQ)| Deadmau5 "Moar Ghosts N Stuff"| The Dirty Heads ft. Matisyahu - Dance All Night (RIOT 87 Remix) Dubstep Rock-0| DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo - B-Side Wins Again feat. Chuck D with lyrics| Haezer - Troublemaker feat. Tumi (NFS Rivals Trailer - Personalization Features)| Oasis -- Wonderwall (Milo & Otis Remix)| Zedd Ft. Matthew Koma -- Spectrum (Razihel Remix)| Dj Antoine - Meet me in Paris (HD HQ) Lyrics i.D| NFS Most Wanted 2012 (Soundtrack) - 8. Calvin Harris - We'll Be Coming Back (KillSonik Remix)| *Dj - Канал. Ludacris - Act A Fool (MTV Version)| Snoop Dogg feat. The Doors - Riders on the Storm| Smoke Weed Every Day Dubstep Remix (BASS BOOSTED)| 2pac ft Fugees-Ready or Not(old school mix)| Need For Speed Most Wanted 2012 Soundtrack - Foreign Beggars Feat Noisia - Contac| *Реп. DiRT Showdown Soundtrack (The Parlor Mob - Into The Sun)-0| DiRT Showdown Soundtrack (LostAlone - Do You Get What You Pray For)-0| The Buzzhorn - Ordinary HQ Audio-0| Course of Nature - Wall of Shame| Army Of Me - Going Through Changes lyrics in description CC-0| Metric - Gold Guns Girls (RIOT 87 Remix) Drum'N'Bass Rock-0|Которую я слышал во сне. Brand New - The Archers Bows have Broken| Mexicolas - Come Clean| Beautiful Ruin| Daiki Kasho - I'm Looking For You Now| NFS Shift OST- This Time We Stand| Nine Thou (Superstars Remix)| Avenged Sevenfold - Blinded in Chains| NFS Most Wanted - Bullet For My Valentine - Hand Of Blood| Celldweller-Shapeshifter (with Lyrics)| Celldweller-One Good Reason| Disturbed - Decadence| Infrasound - Final Warning| Ford Racing 2 soundtrack - Rock 1| White Lies - Bigger Than Us| Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010 - Weezer - Ruling Me| *Rock'n roll. Innerpartysystem the heart of fire lyrics-0| The Birthday Massacre - Over-0| Gary Numan - I Am Dust (NFS Rivals Soundtrack)| Travie McCoy - Superbad Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010| * GRANRODEO-The Other Self (Guitar Cover)| CodeRebirth／Remember| *Radio Tokio. Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong (Tyler Clark Remix)| - Random. La Musique D'Ordinateur - Lux (Tut Tut Child Remix)| - Random. Celldweller - Jupiter|6-7 Уровни - Альтернатива - Random. Celldweller - Battlecry|4-5 Уровни - Альтернатива - Random. Celldweller - Razorface|2-3 Уровни - Альтернатива - Random. Celldweller - Hyperion| 1-7 - Random. *'Полиция - Горячая погоня.' ---- Автомобили renault-megane-diesel.jpg|Гранжданский класс Renault_clio_2003_12-1-.jpg|Спортивный класс Oboik.ru_21618.jpg|Гоночный класс Megano_Trophy_multi_W.jpg|Renault Megane в модном обвесе 1319114856_4_.jpg|SUV , при правильном прокачке, они смогут потягаться со спорткарами. *Renault. allfons.ru-28257.jpg|Гиперкары тоже будут, и они будут в специальном классе Т4, но в ограниченном количестве, ибо Т3 суперкары, тоже имеют свое право быть в лидерах, как и Т2 и ниже. *lamborghini. *porsche. Konceptkar-Shevrole-Kamaro-Turbo-Kupe.jpg|Преврати своего коня, в гоночного монстра! chevrolet-tahoe-05.jpg|SUV *chevrolet. Land-Rover_Range_Rover_Sport_Mk2_Autobiography_2013_480_0001.jpg| *LandRover - Super Sport. *Jeep. *Ford - GT - Mustang 2015 - 69 - 2005 - Fiesta - Focus GT *Shelby - GT500 - Super Snake *BMW - M3 *Marussia B2. 83426639.jpg|Лада в агрессивном обвесе, рядом с поездом призраком. *Lada. *Hennessey Venom GT. *Ruf. *Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. *Mazda - RX7-8-9 *Acura - NSX. *Suparu *mitsubishi EVO X - lancer IX - 3000GT - Pajero *nissan - 350Z - 370Z - skyline r34 - r35 SpecV - Nismo *Honda - NSX. toyota-land_cruiser_2010_800x600_wallpaper_01_9KG_PakWheels(com).jpg|SUV *Тойота Supra 97 - Trienno - Celica GT - 2006_volkswagen_touareg_v6-pic-42478.jpeg|SUV Vw-touareg-hybrid-1.jpg|SUV *Volkswagen - Golf - Touareg. q7_041509_640_05.jpg|SUV *AUDI - R8 - TT - Q7S - S5 - RS4 - A1 Epcp_0904_03_z_2010_mercedes_benz_sl65_amg_black_series_rear_view.jpg|Спортивный 0_198eb_dff2b5c6_XL.jpg|SLR 722 В обвесе *mercedes benz - 722 Edition - SLS - Stirling Moss - SL65 AMG *Pagani - zonda *Dodge - Viper - Ram SRT10 - challenger SRT8 - charger 69 - charger SRT8 Super BEE *Hummer - H3 *Lexus - IS300 - ISF - LFA - LF-Xh. dsc00768.jpg|SUV *infinity - G35 - GX 2014 *koenigsegg - ccx - agera Jaguar-FType-Coupe.jpg *Jaguar. *De Tomaso Guara. *Opel - Speedster. *Lotec C1000. *Lifan 320 (Smily). *Lotus - Elise - Exige s - Evora. *cadillac - escalade SUV - cts-v. *Maclaren f1. *Saleen - S7 - s281 extreme. *chrysler - 300c srt8 - crossfire - grand voyager SUV - pt cruiser ---- Виды гонок, и состязаний *Круг. *Круг на выживание. *круг с копами. *спринт. *Спринт с копами. *Долгий спринт, с трафиком на перекрестках. *по воротам на скорость соперниками, *На скорость. *драг-гонка, *Вилли. *Скоростной драг, 4 километра. *длинный спринт с копами - Hardcore, *Длинный спринт дуэль, с копами. *и бездорожье. состязания с полицией *Открытая погоня. *Горячая погоня. *Адская погоня. *Побег. Режим, когда удираете от копов с гонщиками, и уже копы на хвосте, с заданным уровнем, побеждает не пойманный, и если смогли уйти после гонки. Зависит от уровня розыска, и их вероятность появления на трассе. ---- Игра взяла немного Hardcore и крови, из DarkSouls. ---- Вы так-же можете помочь при подборе песен и музыки, а так-же машин, в 3D. ---- Так-же можно брать конвертированные модели, при условии что они были качественные, как вот здесь. ---- Комментируем, обсуждаем, быть может сможем воплотить сон в реальность *_* А снятся мне весьма интересные проекты.